Arslan
Arslan (アルスラーン) is the main protagonist of The Heroic Legend of Arslan and a playable character in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend. The prince lived a sheltered life until his first battle, which resulted in the king's imprisonment and his home capital conquered. Determined to restore his kingdom's glory and mature into a worthy ruler, Arslan evades capture with the hopes of raising an army that can liberate his home. He mainly struggles against the Lusitanian army and Silvermask. He has a character image song titled Kazeshirube. Personality Arslan is the complete opposite of the war-mongering king and the cold-hearted queen. He is a modest, gentle, and compassionate youth who disapproves his kingdom's slavery and tyranny. He took to book quicker than sword and held a feeble grasp on his royal status. Once he is exposed to war and his kingdom's flaws, Arslan considers his future responsibilities thoroughly. The prince admits to his inexperience but gains a strong resolve to improve for the sake of his people. Quotes :See also: Arslan/Quotes Gameplay Movesets :R1 (Unique Skill): Jumps back before charging forward. Surrounded by a blue aura during charge. He ends his charge with a spinning slash and a stab forward. These attacks will use whatever element that is currently equipped for his sword. : : Hopping spin slash before he turns for a hard slash that knocks enemies away. The last hit is accompanied by a wide shockwave. If the player has completed the first half of Story Mode and Azrael is flying over him, Arslan will have Azrael dive on his foes before he commences his Special Skill. Royal Sword= ;Power Weapon Art : : Hopping two-handed cut. : , : Diagonal slash that launches foes upward. : , , : Two-handed lunging stab that stuns enemies. : , , , : Hopping overhead slash that slams the ground and knocks enemies back. : , , , , , ( ): Two quick criss-cross slashes that launch enemies upward. The appending charge has him : , , , , , , ( ): Hopping diagonal slash. Arslan hops into the air and flips to plunge his sword into the ground. Launches enemies. : , , , , , : Overhead diagonal slash that descends to the left. Raises arm for a horizontal slash to the right. Raises arm for a rising diagonal slash to the left. Leans forward for a diagonal slash to the left and quick retracts blade for a diagonal slash to the right. Turns and hops for an overhead slash that knocks enemies away. : , : Quick downward slice. : , : Flips in the air before he plummets to slam sword on the ground. :Dashing : A sliding straight stab. :Charge Shift: Increased range for first diagonal slash and a whirlwind surrounds Arslan. The last attack will emit a wide beam of Fire energy in front of him. ;Fire Weapon Art : , , , ( ): Hops up to plunge sword into the ground. Follows with a spinning slash that slides Arslan backward and knocks enemies away. : , , , , ( ): Turning crouching slash to the left to knock enemies away. The appending charge has Arslan spin again for another diagonal slash. This attack sends a tremor directly in front of him that juggles enemies. : , , , , : Crouches low before he spirals up while surrounded by a whirlwind. Knocks enemies skyward. ;Water Weapon Art :C4 and C5 are Water. C3 and C5 are the same as Fire moveset. C4 and C6 are the same as Power moveset. ;Wind Weapon Art : , , , , , : Arslan moves forward while doing five spinning slashes, then ends with a hopping two-handed slash. ;Mounted Moveset : , , , , , , , : Swings his sword to the right side of his saddle. : (during Power Sprint): A single powerful sword swipe. |-|Light Spear= ;Power Weapon Art : : Twirls spear around him once before lunging forward for a diagonal swing. : , : Horizontal bash with the butt of his spear. Launches enemies. : , , : Four energy filled spear thrusts in front of him. Stuns enemies. : , , , , ( ): Low crouching horizontal swing that knocks enemies back. Hops after them on the appending charge to blow them back with an overhead chop. : , , , , , ( ): Two diagonal swings that launches enemies. Arslan spins his spear over his head twice before he slams it to the ground with an overhead swing. : , , , , , : Hops and rotates his body horizontally. Arslan slams the bladed end of his weapon into the ground while balancing himself from the end of it. The shockwave knocks foes back. He then hops after them for an overhead slam. : , , , , , : Downward diagonal swing to his right followed by a straight stab. Lunges forward for a downward diagonal cut to his left and turns spear for a rising diagonal swipe to his right. Turns spear over to hit enemies with the butt end of his weapon. Spins for a wide swing that hits foes back. : , : Downwards swipe. Arslan will need a few moments to recover during his landing. : , : Plunges spear into the ground. He pulls it out by hopping back to his feet. :Dashing : Sliding two-handed spear thrust. :Charge Shift: Slowly turns into the spear attack. Hurls a whirlwind forward. Last hit will be a Fire elemental. ;Miasma Weapon Art : , , , ( ): Overhead slam on the ground. The appending charge has him charge forward with a single spear thrust. Both hits stun enemies. : , , , : Diagonal slash that launches and a hopping slash that knocks enemies back. : , , , , , , ( ): Twirls spear in front of him to knock foes upwards and juggle them. He ends his spin with a powerful spear thrust. The appending charge has Arslan hop backwards while performing a spinning diagonal slash. Knocks foes further away from him. ;Water Weapon Art : , , , , : Arslan rushes forward for a jumping diagonal slash. Knocks opponents upward. ;Wind Weapon Art :C3, C4, and C6 are Wind elemental. ;Mounted Moveset :Same as Sword Moveset |-|Bow of Resolve= ;Power Weapon Art : : Shoots an arrow. Hold to aim at a specific target. : , : Shoots three energy-filled arrows skyward. Launches enemies. : , , , ( ): Hops into the air to fire three downward arrows. When he lands he crouches to fire a single arrow in front of him. Mash to fire more arrows. Alter his aim with the analog stick. On the last charge, he fires three arrows before rising to his feet. : , , , , ( ): Turns as he fires three energy filled arrows that launches enemies. He stands upright to fire a single arrow. Mash to fire more arrows. Alter his aim with the analog stick. On the last charge, he fires an energy filled arrow that cuts through crowds. : , , , , , ( ): Shoots an energy arrow at the ground to launch enemies into the air. Crouches as he fires a skyward arrow at his launched foes. : , , , , , : Fires a wave of energy that curves upwards, carrying enemies along with its ascent. : , , , , , : Fires three arrows. Swings bow to the left as he fires three more arrows. Turns and crouches to fire three more arrows. Spins as he rises to fire three more arrows. Stands upright to fire three arrows. Hops to fire three arrows below him and to blow enemies away. : , : Fires three arrows downward. : , : Fires three arrows downward. Backflips to stop angle of descent. :Dashing : Leans back to slow his sprint and fire three arrows. :Charge Shift: Added turning anticipation for first attack. Surrounds Arslan in a whirlwind. Last attack will be Fire elemental. ;Fire Weapon Art : , , , , : Arslan fires an arrow into the air. A shockwave stuns and knocks enemies around him upwards. A rain of arrows then surrounds him. ;Miasma Weapon Art : , , , : Twirls into the air and fires two powerful arrows straight ahead of him. Knocks foes back. : , , , , , , ( ): Crouches to fire a big slice of energy that blows enemies skyward. Stands still and pulls the string of his bow back before firing another similar slice. Knocks enemies back. ;Water Weapon Art : , , : Crouches to quickly fire three energy arrows forward. ;Mounted Moveset :Same as Sword Moveset Fighting Style Gallery Arslan Alternate Costume (AWL).png|No Mantle Arslan Alternate Costume 2 (AWL).png|Helmet - Mantle Arslan-helmetnoman-arslanmusou.jpg|Helmet - No Mantle Arslan Alternate Costume 3 (AWL).png|Young - Gown Arslan Alternate Costume 4 (AWL).png|Young - No Gown Arslan-arslanmusou-shonenmag.jpg|Bessatsu Shonen Magazine costume Arslan Original Costume (AWL DLC).jpg|Original costume Trivia *In Koei-Tecmo's Tokyo Game Show 2015 Cosplay Contest the cosplayer Psycho Matsumoto cosplayed as Arslan and tied the grand prize with the Wen Yang cosplayer. Category:Heroic Legend of Arslan Characters